Vocaloid Infection Rupturing Unique Status
by Nami Takata
Summary: It was just another normal day in the Miku Miku Dance world. But when a virus somehow makes it's way into the MMD system, can the Haku, Neru and the others find a way to stop this outbreak? Based off the MMD Video series from CaptainAki13. Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Alright my first Vocaloid Fanfiction! This story is based off a MMD video series from YouTuber **"CaptainAki13" **The story idea is from her and I got permission to put in a fanfiction! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU AKI TAICHOU~~~! XD Haha ok so this does have OCs to make the story a bit of my own as well as me myself!

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The V.I.R.U.S: Prologue<strong>

It was a bright beautiful day outside, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, everything seemed so amazingly surreal.

Two girls lazed around in their dorm room, looking for something to do on this BORING day.

One girl had long brown hair in a ponytail while she had fair skin and hazel eyes. The other had black hair, tan skin and deep brown eyes, to any normal person, she looked Asian.

Both girls tended to their own business, the first girl flipped through the hundreds of channels on the screen while the latter girl was watching Sailor Moon on her laptop, scanning past the parts that would make her explode from the girly-ness of it all.

"Gah! I've had enough of this!" The brown haired girl exasperated, making her roommate look up in curiosity, "I'm gonna do something more productive than this crap!"

The girl stood up from her bed and made her way to the computer turned on her PC and logged in to Miku Miku Dance.

"Oh yea, that's uber productive of you Masuda." The Asian girl said sarcastically.

"Shut up Nami! You're watching Sailor Moon!"

"...Touche..."

Nami got up from the couch and walked over to her own desk with her laptop and sat in her rolling chair logging on to the same program

"Oi, Masuda, what are you gonna do in MMD today?" Nami asked.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe create some random video of the Vocaloids doing the shuffle or somethin', maybe download a new vocaloid model." Masuda replied, "You?"

"Oh, I'm gonna check on Yone and Kiba. These guys are still in the final testing stages you know? So I wanna see if I can make some final changes with these two."

"Ooooh! Let me see!"

"'Kay."

Masuda rolled over to her friend's monitor to take a look at the models, one was a girl at the at the age of 15 with semi-long ash grey hair tied with a maroon cotton rope with pink eyes and fair skin. She wore a black hoodie with a big red "X" at the center with the word reject above it with grey skinny jeans and black sneakers. Her expression just screamed 'Tsundere'. Her name was Yone Hikaru.

The one right next to her was a boy at about 16 with bright orange spiky hair with fair skin also, with blue-green eyes. He wore a red jacket with sleeves rolled up to the elbows with a black sleeveless shirt with a dog tag and blue jeans. He seemed like the reliable heroic type to her. His name was Akine Kiba.

"So, what do you think?" Nami asked after a while.

"Hmm..." The brown haired girl thought for a bit, "Well, they both look cool..." She began, "But I don't think they fit Vocaloid criteria. I mean, look at Yone, for me, I think she looks kinda dull for a Vocaloid. And with this guy, well, I think he kinda looks too normal."

"Ouch, that hurts right here." Nami feigned hurt, "But I like them the way they are besides, these two have great character!"

Masuda shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." With that the two went back to their own work.

After a couple of minutes, Nami sent Yone and Kiba into the MMD community with the other Vocaloids and UTAUloids, satisfied with her work.

She turned around to look at her friend who had a troubled look on her face.

It was Nami's turn to roll over to her friend in her chair.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked.

Masuda groaned as she scratched her head in frustration before answering, "No! My computer just gave me the freakin blue screen!"

"Huh?" Nami read the diologue box to find our what was happening.

ERROR 411 3: MMD is experiencing a virus that is very harmful to your computer. Please refrain from using your computer to prevent further damage to your files.

"Whoa, weird. What are you gonna do?"

"Me? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this that's what! I'm going to find out through the computer, something must have happened in there."

"But the computer said-"

"Screw that! I hate it when stuff like this happens!"

Nami sighed, I've there was something that she already made up her mind about, she doesn't give up on it, "Haha, ok, ill help you out, I'll send Yone and Kiba to go see and what's wrong in the MMD community, just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"... Fine..."

"Sending distress message." Nami sent her little inbox note to the two newly created Vocaloid and UTAUloid.

"Now what?" Matsuda asked.

"We wait and hope that nothing disappears."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Kay Prologue is done! Review to see the next chapter really soon ok? Everything is much appreciated! :D

SAYONARA~~~!


	2. Madness in MMD

**AN:** What up people! Ready for the new chapter? I'm not!

**Yone: **What the hell is wrong with my creator... I will never know...

**Kiba: **Oh c'mon Yone-chan! Lighten up!

**Yone: **Meh...

**Me: **Uh kay then... Here's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! NOW KIBA! READ THAT DISCLAIMER!

**Kiba: **SURE! Nami-san here doesn't own anything. She got permission from Captain Aki to use the story line! She also doesn't own MMD or Vocaloid!

**Yone: **Unfortunately, she owns us.

**Kiba: **YEA! Wait- what?

**Me: **Nevermind! ON WITH THE STORY~~~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Madness in MMD<strong>

It was a particularly normal day in the MMD world. Miku waited impatiently for Kaito and the Kagimines to come hang out with her.

_"Mou, what the heck's taking them so long?"_ Miku thought.

The teal headed girl looked around her surroundings, a blank white canvas painted the cybernetic walls of the world she and the other Vocaloids and UTAUloids lived in.

The girl absent mindedly stared into the distance unaware of a floating pair of... Cat ears?

Whenever Miku would look at one side, the ears would drift to the opposite side. They danced around her as Miku continued to contemplate whether or not the others were gonna show up at all.

The ears floated right above the tealette who was oblivious to its actions. All of a sudden, the ears latched itself onto Miku's head making her pupils go white and bend over.

Miku jolted up right all the way, a strange smile spread on a blank face. The girl moved every which way that was inhumanly possible; twisting joints and bones like no other. Then she returned to normal when she felt a presence approach from behind her.

"Ah! Miku sorry I'm late!" Kaito apologized as he came running towards his teal friend, "MEIKO was giving me hell over her 'minor' drinking problem! Haha can you believe her?"

No response. Kaito weirded out by the awkward silence looked at Miku who didn't move at all from her original position. "Miku?" The blue haired man cocked his head to the side in question.

Miku whipped around her whole body around revealing the uncharacteristically horrid grin to Kaito.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kaito freaked out as he literally floated in the air in pure shock. "Y-y-your, n-n-not M-M-M-Miku!" He stuttered pointing a shaky finger at the girl, "What the name of ice cream? I'm getting out of here!" Kaito ran flailing and screaming like a girl from the possessed Miku.

The girl tilted her head before lifting a hand making 3 more pairs of ears appear out of nowhere. With a small gesture, the ears bolted after the panicking Kaito.

Kaito ran and ran but was tackled face down by one pair of cat ears. In an instant, the blue man shot upwards with the same emptiness in his eyes. The now infected Kaito rejoined Miku at her side.

Both twisted their joints and floated in mid air like no other.

"Len, I-I'm scared..." A certain blonde girl whispered.

"It's ok Rin; let's just slowly walk away..." Her partner said back.

The Kagimine twins tip-toed away from the horrific sight of the pretzel bending duo. But the possessed duo sensed the movement and slowly turned their heads to the sneaky pair.

Rin stifled a yelp while Len's heart skipped a beat, THEY were watching them. The mirror images stopped in their tracks and turned around to face their possessed friends.

Rin wouldn't stop shaking her knees in her cowardice as Len clutched his older sister's hand tightly, trying to be strong. Both had anxious looks about their faces but observed the duo before them.

Kaito and Miku stared at the twins until their mouths curled into twisted smiles.

In a flash, the infected pair appeared behind the twins and restrained them from movement. Rin and Len struggled to break free of the older Vocaloids' vice grip.

"Ah! Let go of me Miku!" Rin yelled at the tealette.

But neither Kaito nor Miku would let go. The remaining neko ears floated over Len and Rin's heads slowly becoming closer to lodging themselves into their hosts' body.

Rin looked at her brother and he looked back, both had held defeat in their eyes. They shut them closed to ease the inevitable possession.

At the last second, a flash of silver hair came wishing by and kicked the twins' assailers away from them. The woman flicked the ears away just in time before they could do any real damage to the kids' systems.

Awaken from their confusion, Rin and Len looked up at their savior and yelled in surprise, "HAKU!"

The silver haired woman smiled as she nodded thoughtfully, "That's right, are you guys alright?" She put hands on their shoulders, "Not infected are you?" The twins shook their heads. "Good. Better watch out for THEM though." She said nodding towards the infected Kaito and Miku who were slowly recovering from Haku's previous attack.

"OI! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Neru shouted at the three of them.

Haku nodded, "Now, you kids go with Neru okay?" She instructed. The twins nodded again and ran over to the amber blond girl for safety.

A low growl emitted from the possessed Vocaloids behind Haku. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning to face them with a blank expression.

Miku pounced after the silver haired woman first but was met with a palm thrust to the face, knocking the girl out. Kaito attacked in a hurry, literally flew himself towards Haku. She kicked the blue man in the face sending him flying several feet.

Haku spun on her heels and walked away from the battle where she barely moved at all, towards Neru and the twins.

"They won't be getting up for a while." Haku stated nonchalantly.

Neru nodded in approval, "Great! Now let's get to home base before more show up."

The group nodded in agreement and ran off the opposite direction of the infected, avoiding any stray cat ears looking for a new host.

* * *

><p>In Testing Room 13, two figures, a boy and a girl, sat on the floor. The girl impatiently waited for the boy to hurry up.<p>

"Ready to go yet Kiba?" The girl asked her companion for the 5th time.

"Chill Yone-chan, I'm sure most of the other Vocaloids are fine." The boy, Kiba said in reply.

"Are you a baka or something? Didn't you see all the UTAUloids? They were attacking us and wearing cat ears! As far as I know, cat ears weren't part their original design." Yone ranted, "And stop adding 'chan' at the end of my name! It just sounds weird!"

"Well, if you think about it. Iroha has a Hello Kitty mimi as part of her original design. And why should I stop? I think it's kinda cute." The orange haired boy reasoned.

"Shut up!" Yone blushed slightly,"Are you ready or not?" The girl nagged.

"Hai, hai, I'm ready."

Yone unzipped her jacket to reveal several blades hidden within it; she pulled out a wooden katana out if its place.

Kiba brushed his jacket back to reveal holsters carrying twin desert eagles which he took out and cocked with rubber bullets.

Both stood near the door where hits constantly pounded on the door. The UTAUloids and some Vocaloids surrounded the entrance like zombies to a meat market.

"Some first day huh?" Kiba noted jokingly.

Yone smirked a little, "Yeah, just peachy..." She remarked sarcastically, "Ok, on the count of 3.  
>1...<br>2...  
>Ah screw this! THREE!"<p>

The duo barged through the door and charged into the seemingly endless line of UTAUloids and knocked down as many of them as they can.

They needed to get to the surviving Vocaloids to deliver new information, receiving a message from their creator not long ago.

And for these two, nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I thought that went pretty well! :D REVIEW PLEASE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON BUT PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :D I'll wait for the first 3 to update kay? THANKS!

**_SAYONARA FOR NOW~~~~~!_**

**__**~Spreading Ninja Luv,

_Nami_


	3. The Attempt and Escape

******AN:** It's that time again! Here's the next chapter! And the longest one so far I think! Disclaimer time! LILY I CHOOSE YOU!

Lily: This isn't freakin' Pokemon you know... Whatevs; Okay, **NAMI DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID OR THE STORY IDEA, SHE GOT THE PERMISSION TO DO THE STORY FROM CAPTAINAKI13 A YOUTUBER. **

_**ENJOY THE CHAPTER AS WELL AS PASTAAAAA or VODKAAAA~~~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Attempt and Escape<strong>

Sakine Meiko appeared in Testing Room 4, keeping a close eye in her surroundings. She had an important mission and tensions were high.

She was in enemy territory.

Meiko walked over to the green bar at the center of the room. It connected the whole MMD system to its models. If anything happened to it, everyone would feel it; right now, there was DEFINATELY something wrong.

The brown haired girl raised a hand to it, ready to run diagnostic tests on the system.

_"I have to hurry, THEY might find me."_ She thought.

Suddenly, strands of teal drifted behind the girl. Meiko jutted her head from left to right.

She wasn't alone.

Slowly, she turned back to the task at hand, unaware of the shadows floating slowly beneath the floor going towards her.

_"I'm... Almost... Done..."_

The shadow grew closer.

_"Just a little... More..."_

It drew even closer

_"C'mon, hurry up...!"_

It was... Gone...

_"...Done!"_

Just then, a hand sprung up from the floor, grabbing Sakine by the ankle.

"Ahhhhh!" She shrieked, "What the-?" She looked below her and saw MEIKO appear from the floor with her eyes rolled back and a pair of neko ears; she had the virus.

Sakine widened her eyes in horror; MEIKO wrapped her arms around the girl's legs, keeping the intruder in place. Right behind her, Kaito conjured from the floor and grabbed the young girl from behind, restraining her from any further movement.

Meiko struggled against her captors, but to no avail. She opened an eye to see Miku standing in front of them; in her hands, a pair of neko ears. The brown haired girl gasped.

An innocent smile played on the tealette's lips, but Meiko knew her sinister intentions. She struggled against MEIKO and Kaito's grips with all her might, but they still wouldn't budge.

Miku tread closer to the young girl with ears in hand. She stopped in front of her and let the ears make its way to the head of its new body.

Meiko looked up in fear, tears forming in her eyes._ "I'm sorry guys."_

The cat ears lodged themselves into Meiko's head, her eyes rolled back as the VIRUS took control.

Kaito and Meiko removed themselves from the young girl. The possessed Meiko stood up straight awaiting orders from Miku.

Said girl smiled at their new member, "101110110001."

* * *

><p>At the MMD stage, or the 'Vocaloid Resistance HQ' as the group dubbed it, Neru paced back and forth on the stage within agitated expression on her face. Haku stood by and watched her amber blonde friend become more impatient by the minute. Len sat on the floor with Rin who was lying on her belly swinging her legs. The twins had held worried faces.<p>

Neru let out a frustrated sigh, "Where the heck is she? She should've been back by now!"

"It's late," Haku added, "She would've called if anything went wrong."

"Yeah, Cuz it's just SO easy to call when they're ZOMBIES walking around." The amber blond replied sarcastically.

Haku sighed as she put a hand on her hip.

"But-" the two girls turned to Rin, "Meiko is really strong... Right?" She said.

"Yeah! She's gonna be just fine!" Len assured her.

Neru put on a skeptical look, "I don't know about that-"

Just then, a pair of ears darted by Neru's eyes. Neru and Haku froze in place as Len and Rin jumped to their feet.

Neru looked at Haku and vice versa, both nodded knowingly at each other.

This place was no longer safe.

"Rin! Len! Get over here!" Haku called out.

The four Vocaloids put their backs to each other at the center of the stage. Neru drew out her Leek sword while Len and Rin put up their fists, leaving Haku to come up with a strategy. A whole swarm of the infected neko ears whizzed by the Resistance. The four huddled together back to back.

"There's so many!" Neru exclaimed in disbelief. A pair of ears danced in front of her, but was quickly silenced by her Leek sword.

"What are we gonna do?" Rin panicked.

"I'm thinking!" Haku answered to everyone.

The neko ears gathered to Rin's side of the group. Everyone looked her way in shock. Systematically, the ears gathered in a single file line.

"GET DOWN!" Haku yelled.

The cat ears zoomed past their heads by a hair to the opposite side of the room.

But they weren't done yet, as soon as they came, the ears countered.

Time seemed to slow down for Haku. With great focus, she concentrated a large amount of energy between her hands.

Just before the neko ears could strike again, Haku shot an energy beam from her hands, completely obliterating the line of VIRUS.

The three stared in awe at the spectacle they just witnessed. Haku, breathed heavily, just as she was about to turn around the silver haired woman stumbled to the ground. Neru got down on her knees, "Haku? Haku, Are you OK?" She asked in worry.

Haku cracked open her eyes and looked at her friend; Neru could obviously see the exhaustion in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said between breaths, "But, I'm too weak to battle now... We need to find a safe place before-" Haku went into a coughing fit before passing out.

Neru got the message. With inhuman strength, the petite girl lifted Haku onto her back, and then she turned to the twins, "C'mon, let's go." She commanded. Rin and Len nodded and ran after Neru and out the HQ.

* * *

><p>They've been running for a while now. The twins were tired from all the running, but not Neru. She didn't even show one sign of exhaustion, but she was reaching her limit as well.<p>

As they approached a corner, Neru sensed something and stooped in her tracks. Len and Rin bent over and heaved out each breath.

"Shh!" Neru silenced them. The twins looked at her in confusion. "There's someone around the corner." She whispered to them as she carefully placed Haku against the wall taking out her Leek sword.

Len and Rin tensed up but nodded in understanding, in defense, they put up their fists.

The trio approached the corner with caution. Neru could feel it; there were two people. She gripped her sword tightly in her hand. She signaled the Kagimines to the count if three. They were going to attack.

The twins waited as Neru's fingers went up.

1...

2...

3!

The trio rounded the corner and in an instant but was met at a crossroad.

Neru had a wooden blade to her throat but narrowly stopped from hitting the owner of the wood katana. The twins had guns to their heads. They practically froze at the sight of them.

Neru observed the two people before them, the sword handler was a girl about 16 with grey hair in a low ponytail, but her pink eyes indicated they were a different color, she wore a black jacket with a red 'X' on it with the word 'Reject' written above it, grey khakis and black shoes. The other, a boy, perhaps 17, with bright orange hair with a red jacket, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with a black under shirt and cargo pants.

"Ah!" The boy spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, scare you or anything!" He said with a nervous laugh. The twins looked at him strangely; even his companion looked at him in disbelief. He saw the stare,

"Oh come on Yone! I can't shoot kids!" The boy argued.

The girl, Neru now knew as Yone, scolded him, "Are you ok up in here?" She pointed to her head, "We don't even know if these guys are infected or not!"

"Well, judging by the fact they haven't taken advantage of our opening, I think they're clean." He remarked logically.

Yone mumbled, "God how I hate it that you're right." She pulled the sword away from Neru's neck and she did the same. Both girls eyed each other suspiciously for a minute before Yone spoke again, "Ok, I'm sorry for having put a blade to your neck." She apologized.

"The feeling is mutual." The amber haired girl replied, "My name is Akita Neru and these are the Kagimine twins; Len and Rin." She introduced.

"I'm Hikaru Yone and this annoying guy is my partner, Akine Kiba." The silver haired girl replied, "We're actually new here. I'm a Vocaloid while Kiba here is an UTAUloid. We just came in the system a few hours ago and we only found a hoard of UTAUloids lined up at the door with some weird neko mimi's." Yone explained, "Well, we've heard don't great things about you guys. It'll be great to work with ya." She finished with a small smirk, Kiba just smiled warmly.

"Likewise." Neru answered back.

Yone looked behind the three and saw Haku lying against the wall. "I can guess this is Yowane Haku?" Neru nodded, "... She's not drunk right now is she?"

"No." It was Neru's turn to explain, "She passed out a couple minutes ago trying to protect us from the new VIRUS. Now we need to go to another safe place to at least rest for the night." Yone nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, so you need any help with her?" Yone offered the amber blonde.

"Nah, its ok I can carry her." She replied as she slung Haku's arm around her shoulder, she felt the weight on the other side pull her down, but then it lightened. Neru looked over to see Yone slinging the other arm. Neru sighed, "Fine, you can help."

The two girls ran away as the Twins and Kiba followed not far behind.

"Hey, sorry I aimed my guns at you guys." Kiba apologized to the Rin and Len, "Just so you know; these guns have rubber bullets in them."

The twins gave the man nervous smiles, "Haha its ok, Akine-san." Rin said to him.

"Call me Kiba. I'm not one for formalities."

"Ok!" The Kagimines said in union.

"Oh and if you need any help," he gave Len and Rin a small yellow red key chain, "press that and I'll come running to your rescue!" He said with a kind smile.

The twins clenched their trigger in their hands, "Why are you giving this to us?" Len asked.

"Well, just in case you know? The hero always comes swooping in to save people right?"

The three laughed knowingly. "Arigatou." The twins thanked Kiba.

"Mon dai inai." He said in return.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Yone yelled at them from a distance.

"Ah!" The three mentally sweat dropped and went running after the rest if the group.

If they were lucky, they would get to someplace safe without any problems...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! It seems that no people are reviewing at all... That makes me sad... But please review this little author's story when you have the chance! :D

~Spreading Ninja Love,

_Nami_

P.S. Yes, I am a HETALIA fangirl... XDDD X3333


	4. One Problem On Top of Another

**AN:  IM DOOOMED! I DIDN'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH! Well, my encouragement has pretty much gone down since i don't get many reviews on my other stories in the first place... Well, here's the next Chap! START-O!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: One Problem On Top of the Other<strong>

Back in the real world, Masuta and Nami sat back to back on the latter girl's bed; trying to somehow fix the computer threat.

"Ah damn it!" Masuda cursed, slamming her fingers on the key board.

"What happened?" Questioned Nami.

"My 'Mini Masuda' Antivirus program shut down on me!"

Nami sighed, "Well, where was the last place she visited?"

The brown haired girl tapped a few keys; a box popped up on the screen. "Mini Masuda stopped at... Testing Area 001."

"Hmm... I've never heard of it, but it would be a good idea to find out what happened..." The black haired girl thought aloud, "Alright, I'll send the information to Yone and Kiba. Hopefully they bumped into someone who can show them the way." Nami typed a message her own laptop and hit send. Masuda sighed heavily. "Stop your worrying will ya? The Vocaloids will sort everything out ok?" The Asian reassured her friend.

"No, it's not that." Nami tilted her head in confusion. Masuda continued, "I just read the journal entry from what Mini Masuda scanned before she disappeared; this VIRUS wasn't as small as we thought. If we left it alone for just another minute, my entire computer would've crashed! Essays, projects, assignments, I could've kissed them goodbye!"

Nami stared at the girl wide-eyed. She knew it was bad but, this? Unthinkable.

"No, it gets worse. By the way the VIRUS is evolving; it could spread to other computers via the MMD system!"

Nami face palmed, "You gotta be freakin' kidding me."

* * *

><p>Neru, Yone and the others trudged along the endless white walkway. It seemed like hours since they last stopped for a break.<p>

Just then, a beep resounded inside Yone's head making her stop in her tracks. Neru abruptly stopped, "What the hell's wrong with you? We need to get somewhere safe now!" The amber blond snapped. The restlessness was not only getting to her, but everyone else as well.

"Shut up! I got a message... From my creator." Yone argued; she had everyone's attention now. The grey haired girl closed her eyes, reading the new message, and then her eyes snapped open. "Oh god..." She muttered.

"W-what happened?" Kiba stuttered out.

"The VIRUS... It's getting stronger. If we don't do something quick, it could infect the whole MMD system."

"That's bad..." Len said earning a slap in the back of the head from his twin.

"Well no duh!" Rin exclaimed.

Although slightly amused, Yone continued, "... Anyway, my creator gave us a location to investigate," she turned to Neru, "Does 'Testing Area 001' ring any bells?"

Neru nodded, "Actually, it's not far from where we are now." She stated, "One problem, it's a testing room strictly for Vocaloids only."

"Why would that be a-" Kiba began but stopped, realizing the problem; the others stared at the orange haired teen, "... It's me right, 'cause I'm an UTAUloid?" The others nodded.

"Well, can't you make an exception? I mean, he's been with us the whole time." Yone calmly reasoned, but inside, she was worrying deeply. She didn't want to be separated from her companion at all.

Neru shook her head, "I'm sorry, I would if I could, but I'm not the one who makes the rules in MMD, Yone."

The latter girl sighed. "It's okay Yone-chan!" Kiba assured her, "I'll just keep watch!" Yone nodded but still felt uneasy.

Neru nodded as well and adjusted the sling she had on Haku's arm, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The five Vocaloids and UTAUloid continued after an hour under the direction of Neru. The six stopped at an empty space in the white wall. The amber blond turned to face the others, "Alright, stand back for a bit ok?" The others did as they were told and took a few paces back while they watched a transparent computer screen pop up. Neru inputted a code on the keyboard and pressed enter.<p>

From the empty space, a wide portal opened up for the Vocaloids. "Here, let me carry her in." Neru said to Yone. The latter girl nodded and let the still unconscious, Haku rest on Neru's back. The two walked in briskly before a flash of bright light enveloped their being.

"Okay, you two go on next." Yone told the twins, they nodded in return and went through the portal hand-in- hand; leaving Yone and Kiba by themselves.

"... You better hurry; THEY could come at any minute." Kiba told his friend.

"I know damn it!" Yone said aggressively, and then she sighed and looked at Kiba, "Promise me you'll be ok."

The boy gave a wide grin, "C'mon! You expect me to fall so easily. I thought you were smarter than that Yone-chan~." He teased.

Yone smirked at him then punched the orange haired teen's shoulder. "I thought I told you not to add the -chan in the end." Kiba chuckled while he rubbed his sore arm.

Yone walked towards the portal and turned around once more. In an instant, the girl ran back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then ran back to the portal and jumped at it, "Don't do anything stupid Bakiba!" And with one final flash of light, the portal disappeared from sight, leaving a happy but rather confused UTAUloid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks alot for reading! Every view is appreciated! But reviews are much more appreciated! I hope you guys continue to read this story! I'm super busy thanks to Midterms... TT^TT But I'll find time don't worry! This is only an interlude chapter so there is more to come! Sorry if the chapter is too short!

So... RESPONSE REVIEW TIME!

**Sayumi-tan: Arigatou for the compliment! Sorry if the update is a little late! Being a freshman is tough~! XD**

**Autumn S.13: Haha so you saw my comment on that video? Thanks for actually taking the time to check it out! I hope to give CaptainAki13 the fanfiction story the videos deserve! But, then again, I'm pretty rookie-ish for stories... XD I hope you enjoy the OCs and characters I have! Please stay tuned! :DDDD**


End file.
